thedarknessbeckonsfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Clutches of Chaos
In the Clutches of Chaos is an episode of the companion piece TDB: The Soft Winds. It takes place during the timeskip in The Darkness Beckons and focuses on Takeru Takaishi and Gatomon's fight with IDA Region 4 in Africa. Plot TK and Gatomon's worldwide journey to fight the International Digidestined Alliance brings them to Lagos, Nigeria, located within IDA Region 4. In Nigeria, TK and Gatomon meet with Ken Ichijouji's associate Saul Mutumba and his sister Toyin. Upon arriving at the Lagos airport, they are discovered by Joel Musa, the regional director of Africa and are chased down by him. Saul takes TK and Gatomon into hiding when there is a disturbance in North Africa, to which Musa quickly relocates. TK is shocked at Musa's amazing speed in being able to cross the huge continent of Africa. He asks Saul about this. Saul, who worked in communications for the Alliance, tells him that that many Digidestined across Africa have set up darknets between their computer, allowing the Alliance to access the DigiPorts between the computers. The darknet is not connected to the World Wide Web as the Kuromon would block access between the computers. Region 4 has worked hard to ensure that their secret transportation device is not discovered, even by the rest of the Alliance.. TK makes it his mission to destroy the darknet, but is unsure how to do it. Saul tells TK that in order to destroy the system, they must go to Cape Town, South Africa and destroy the motherboard. However, they cannot travel overland or by plane as they will be quickly tracked down by Musa. Saul decides that they must travel to South Africa by sea. They meet with Priscilla Ado and Seadramon who lead the rebel cell in Lagos. They are joined by Mohammed Abdul and Gomamon, David and Sayakomon, Jasmine and Crabmon. TK and Saul join the party, leaving Toyin behind. However, on the way there, they find that Toyin had joined the party, being taken on by Priscilla. While traveling by sea, they suddenly encounter Anders de Beers, the White South African commander of the Region 4 Navy. He is partnered with a Whamon. In the struggle, the group manages to escape, but Anders captures Toyin. The group, in southern Namibia, must decide to travel to Cape Town by land or sea. They meet Brandon Muyongo and Kuwagamon, the leader of the Namibian rebels. He assists them with safe travel to the South African border, but then leaves them. When the group crosses into South Africa, they are met by Joel Musa and Mammothmon. Mohammed and Jasmine distract Musa long enough for TK, Gatomon, Priscilla, David, and Saul to escape, to which Musa calls a nationwide alert. In Cape Town, Toyin reveals that she is partnered with a Falcomon. They cause a ruckus in the prison, but Anders is able to stop her. Knowing that the enemy will probably come to get Toyin, Anders leaves to patrol. With Anders gone, Toyin leads a rebellion in the prison, eventually taking over the facility with other freed rebels from all over Africa. Upon hearing the news, Anders rushes back and a battle ensues between Toyin and Anders. The group makes it to the facility to find it in disarray. TK and Gatomon run to free Toyin with Saul, only to find her in battle with Anders. Also, Joel Musa uses the transportation mechanism to bring his army into the facility to join the fray. A battle ensues between Priscilla and Joel and between Toyin and Anders. TK and Gatomon join Priscilla in fighting Joel, and they prevail, knocking him and Mammothmon down. They rush over to Toyin to find that she and Falcomon have prevailed. The group rushes to the motherboard which Saul attempts to destroy, but are unable to do. Joel and Anders both come to and attempt to break into the door. Eventually, Toyin quickly downloads Internet Explorer and opens it on the motherboard computer. With Internet access, the Kuromon suddenly pour into the darknet and destroys the nearly instantaneous travel system. Joel and Anders break through and the group is surrounded by two of Africa's strongest Digidestined. They fight their way out only to be followed by the two of them. Cornered by Joel by land and Anders by sea, they begin to run out of options until Brandon, Mohammed, and Jasmine as well as other airborne Namibian rebels arrive to lift the group to safety. The others attempt to follow, but the team bolts away. Now in Tanzania, TK and Gatomon prepares to journey to their next destination. They bid goodbye to Saul who will fly back to Nigeria while Toyin will join Priscilla and Brandon in building an All-Africa rebel force. Category:TDB: The Soft Winds Category:Side stories